Slash
Slash is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. He was once the pet of Raphael, Spike, and is the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. Slash debuts in Slash and Destroy. Origins When Donatello accidentally mixes a few chemicals to create a Retro-Mutagen and causes it to explode, the explosion turns on some fireworks. But when Raphael protected Spike from one of the fireworks, he gets angry at Donnie and takes away a canister of Mutagen from him (which is the last canister he has). Putting it inside his room, he tells Spike that he wished that it was only the two of them. When Michelangelo asks Raphael to help and clean Donnie's mess, he slams the door hard enough to knock down the Mutagen canister. There, the Mutagen leaks out and Spike mutates himself, in order to grant his owner's wish. There, he mutates into a mutant known as Slash. TV Show Season Two Slash and Destroy Metalhead Rewired Newtralized! Season Three Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Clash of the Mutanimals Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Episodes * Slash and Destroy (Debut) * Metalhead Rewired * Newtralized! * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Silent cameo) * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Gallery Trivia * Unlike his 1987 incarnation, he is much more smarter. * Slash caused his mutation on purpose, so that he could grant Raph's wish of them being a team as Spike. * The mace that Slash has might had been the same mace that April O' Neil was going to use as her weapon. ** The mace appeared in Baxter's Gambit. * Slash can immediate Leonardo's voice very well. ** This ability was used on Michelangelo. *** This is a reference to Sh'Okanabo from the 2003 series, who also immediated Leonardo's voice, only that he used this on Raphael and not Michelangelo. * This version of Slash doesn't has a "Z'" logo like the others, but a "'S" logo. * This is the second incarnation of Slash in which he was a pet in his pre-mutated mode. ** The first Slash incarnation that was a pet was the 1987 Slash. *** But instead of being the pet of Raphael, he was the pet of Bebop. * In Metalhead Rewired, Slash was one of the mutants that were captured by The Kraang. * He is the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals. * In Battle for New York Part One, it was seen that he had a new design, in which his lower lip turned green or yellow. ** This has not been explained yet in the show. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, he was one of the mutants that had the Mind Control Serum tested on. * In Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, him and Monkey Rockwell got attacked by Zog when they were in the Sewers searching for him, to see if the Dino Man was real. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part One, he was seen with Rockwell inside Donnie's Lab healing from the injuries that Zog gave them in the previous episode. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he got sucked into the black hole that was created by the Heart of Darkness. * Slash's spiky carapace strongly resembles an extreme form of a turtle health condition called pyramiding. ** This condition is when the scutes (individual segments) of the carapace grow outward in pyramid-shaped spikes. In real turtles, this is a form of metabolic bone disorder thought to be caused by inadequate humidity or improper diet (this is found almost entirely in pet land turtles). Though owners often consider pyramiding attractive and exotic, it actually means the turtle has potentially serious health problems; these problems are treatable, but the pyramiding itself is irreversible and adds certain difficulties to a turtle's life. Healthy turtles without this condition have smooth round shells, just like Spike before his mutation. * If Slash's massive carapace spikes are solid and rigid, they would appear to pose a physical obstacle if he were to try to lie on his back or sit with his back against an object. ** In Battle for New York Part Two, when the Mighty Mutanimals were imprisoned in a cell at TCRI, Slash sits down against the transparent wall, and his carapace spikes seem to disappear where they intersect with the wall's surface. * Slash has a few similaries with the Mirage Splinter. * Both of them weren't specifically trained in ninjutsu, but learned ninjutsu by observing ninjas in training. ** While Splinter observed his human owner Hamato Yoshi, Spike observed Raphael, his brothers, and Splinter. ** The Mirage incarnation of Splinter regarded Hamato Yoshi as his master, and Slash regarded Splinter as "Master Splinter". Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ninja Category:Ally Category:Former Villains Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Former Animal Category:Mind Controlled Category:Kidnapped Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Kraang Enemies Category:Triceratons Enemies Category:Decreased Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Turtle Category:The Foot Clan Enemies